Conventionally, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner image is formed on a recording material (sheet) using an electrophotographic process and is fixed on the recording material by a fixing apparatus (fixing device). In such an image forming apparatus, it is preferable that mounting of the fixing device to a main assembly framework (main assembly frame) with high accuracy.
Therefore, in an apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-292612, a projected bar of a position adjusting member is inserted into a hole of a fixing device via an elongated hole of a position adjusting plate temporarily fixed to a main assembly frame and then the position adjusting plate is moved and a position of the fixing device is adjusted. Then, when positional adjustment is completed, the position adjusting member and the position adjusting plate are fastened to the main assembly frame with a screw, so that the fixing device is fixed to the main assembly frame.
However, in the case of a constitution described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-292612, there is a need to perform a position adjusting step when the fixing device is assembled, so that the step constitutes an obstacle to shortening of a time required for a manufacturing (assembling) step of the image forming apparatus.
However, after the fixing device is assembled with the main assembly frame, for example, the image forming apparatus is installed in an inclined place or the image forming apparatus is subjected to impact (shock) during use thereof, so that there is a liability that a situation that the main assembly frame is distorted generates. In the case where such a situation generates, there is a possibility that a relative positional relationship between the fixing device and another device (for example, a transfer device) is broken, and therefore it is desirable that the positional adjustment is made enable after the fixing device is assembled.